ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cultivation
Cultivation allows people to increase their profound strength. Cultivation is the primary aim of all profound practitioners in the world of Against the Gods. A person's cultivation level can be separated into the 'Nine Mortal Realms' and 'Seven Divine Profound Realms'. Realms Each realm goes from level 1 to 10 before they can advance to the next one, the 10th level of a realm is considered the peak of that realm. Once someone goes past level 10 of a realm but does not enter the next realm it can be considered 'Half-step' into that realm. When one's profound strength grows, it essentially means that the density of the profound energy in their profound veins is growing. It can also understand as profound energy being compressed. Every time one rises by a level, it means that their profound energy has become slightly more compressed. Once it reaches a certain level of compression, a fundamental change will occur, that is also when they enter a new realm. Entering a new realm is normally a extremely difficult boundary for profound practitioners. This is why there are many who are stuck at the 10th level or Half-step level and never progress in their entire lifetime. This is also why medicine that can increase cultivation are highly prized. Profound Veins Profound Veins hold the profound strength, so they are not a necessity to live. The profound veins start growing from the time of birth and reach maturity at around the age of fourteen. The profound veins inside a human body were like a robust and mature tree with many “branches” spreading out in all directions, and on each “branch” laid a profound entrance. As for the “trunk”, it was the most important core position of the profound veins, the base of all the profound veins. On this base, there were no profound entrances. Damaged Profound Veins If an adult’s Profound Vein became damaged, their power would leak but there were a variety of methods to repair that. However, if the Profound Vein broke in the early stages of infancy, the growth of the vein would start from a bad foundation and will only become worse. Profound Entrances Altogether, a person can only have a total of Fifty-four Profound Entrances. An ordinary person is gifted with approximately ten inborn profound entrances while a person with high innate talent may be gifted with around fifteen profound entrances. A person with twenty naturally opened profound entrances, it can be considered an exceptionally great gift not seen very often. If one has more profound entrances opened, their cultivation of the profound, and their activation speed will increase. A practitioner with twenty opened profound entrances would undoubtedly cultivate and activate their profound strength twice as fast as a practitioner born with only ten opened profound entrances. It is extremely difficult to open a profound entrance. In the entire Blue Wind Empire, the people who have achieved the supreme state of opening of thirty profound entrances, could not possibly surpass five. When all fifty-four profound entrances are opened it is know as Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins. The number of innately open Profound Entrances essentially decided the height one could reach during his entire lifetime, because it was extremely difficult to open Profound Entrances postnatal. Extremely advanced miraculous medicine, chance, and luck; not even one of these factors could be absent. Using external forces to open Profound Entrances would be accompanied by extremely high risks; that even the slightest mistake would cause irreparable damage to the Profound Veins. Blood Essence Burning your blood essence is not something most people will do, mainly only in a true life or death situation, because damage to blood essence is almost impossible to recover. After using Blood Essence, one's profound strength would most definitely drop by a huge amount. And their Cultivation Realms could even drop, and would be unable to return to their previous Cultivation Realms. Using Blood Essence would exhaust one's life and potential. Profound Arts and Skills :Related Articles: Profound Skills and Profound Arts Profound Arts are the main arts that people cultivate while Profound Skills are the skills that can be utilized when a Profound Art has been cultivated to a certain degree. (Example: World Ode of the Phoenix is a Profound Art while Empyrean Dance of the Phoenix Wing is a Profound Skill from World Ode of the Phoenix) * Profound Floating Technique * Yin Yang Combination Art * Remote Ignition of Profound Energy Beast Cores Beasts are animals capable of cultivation. Some are innately magical and simply grow stronger over time, while others must actively practice a cultivation method. They tend to be much more intelligent than mundane animals, and some are capable of speaking in human languages. Beasts which have reached a high stage of cultivation may even be able to take on a human form. These Beasts often possess a Core within their bodies which contains their profound energy and essence (basically “lifeblood/lifeforce”). Cultivators highly prize these Cores and hunt the Beasts to obtain them. The Cores are generally either sold for money, used to craft items, or consumed by a cultivator to boost their cultivation. Laws }} * 'Space -' The spaces in different worlds and different planes were different and like other elements, they were ranked from high to low. * 'Time -' Unknown * 'Dream -' Unknown * 'Darkness -' Darkness is when one or more types of negative emotions reach a certain limit. The law becomes twisted, and profound energy mutates. The devil profound energy that it creates is even stronger than profound energy of the same level, but it is also harder to control. Because devilish energy will only be created with extreme negative emotions, the ones who possess devilish energy all have twisted minds and beliefs. They are evil creatures that should not exist in the world or they can be directly called a demon or devil. It would agitate its user’s negative emotions and state of mind and it could even warp one’s personality. * 'Light -' Unknown * 'Fire -' The Fire Laws of the world represents many things; Nirvana, Destruction and Purification. * 'Water -' The Water Laws focuses on control. * 'Wind -' The Wind Laws focuses on speed. * 'Earth -' The Earth Laws focuses on defense. * 'Lightning -' The Lightning Laws are considered the strongest nature laws along with the Fire Laws. * 'Soul -' Unknown Profound Way Sword Path * 'Heavy Sword -' The heavy sword uses overbearingness as its principle. It is mostly used to fight against groups of people, cultivators who focuses on the Heavy Sword Path needs to have a really strong body and physical strength so they can properly wield the sword, some of them are strong enough to wield the Heavy Sword like a Light Sword. * 'Light Sword -' Spear Path The cultivators who focuses on the spear path pursues speed and agility, most of them cultivates wind arts to improve their performance. Trivia * Profound Practitioners can clean themselves with profound strength. es:Cultivación ja:理解 Category:Terminology Category:Cultivation